


Un-Stability

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Road Trips [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  He may've waited too long.<br/>Disclaimer:  Certainly not Stan Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Stability

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt actually came from a BtVS challenge. Oops.

It started the first time he left, this simple little pattern in their lives. He’d pack, Marie’d say she didn’t want him to go; he’d leave.

When he returned, she’d be waiting to give him a hug and welcome him back into her life. It was familiar. One bit of stablity he could count on.

Until he came back and she wasn’t there. She left, they said, gotten tired of waiting for him get his head out of his ass and come back for her.

As he packed to go find her, he only wondered why she’d waited so long.


End file.
